Augmented reality allows interaction among users, real-world objects, and virtual or computer-generated objects and information within an environment. The environment may be, for example, a room equipped with computerized projection and imaging systems that enable presentation of images on various objects within the room and facilitate user interaction with the images and/or objects. The augmented reality may range in sophistication from partial augmentation, such as projecting a single image onto a surface and monitoring user interaction with the image, to full augmentation where an entire room is transformed into another reality for the user's senses. The user can interact with the environment in many ways, including through motion, gestures, voice, and so forth.
One of the challenges associated with augmented reality is creation of high quality sound within the environment. This is particularly the case when certain objects and/or users are moving about within the environment. There is a continuing need for improved systems that create a richer audio experience for the user, even in environments with moving objects and/or people.